CATASTROPHE
by randomle26
Summary: [RATED T RIVAMIKA ONE SHOT; MODERN!AU] Eren needed a way to get those camera hogging, nosy snooping monkeys- AKA paparazzi- off his back. What better way than have his beloved adopted sister steal the attention for a while?


**AN: Here's another **_**Attack on Titan**_**, Rivamika one shot. I'm just spit balling so it's not really the best I could do and it will suck. I tried to make it longer.**

**This is Modern!AU and OOC- an obvious specialty of mine. **

**Excuse the mistakes on my behalf and please don't try to convince me that I own SNK.**

**Song Inspiring: CATASTROPHE by VersaEmerge**

* * *

_Stop trying to talk with me__  
__Get in deep__  
__Why would I say what I mean __  
__When you don't mean much to me__  
__I'll forget you soon__  
__Hands-holding don't work like glue_

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman wore her reputation like a mask- a sparkly masquerade mask that concealed the true identity of the wearer.

Was she manipulative?

Was she selfish?

Was she a brat?

The answers could easily be translated into a foreign language. In Spanish, they would say, "¡No!"

Which made her nothing but a complete bore.

Mikasa Ackerman was the newest addition to the Hollywood society- as the newest member of the Rock music community, everyone expected her to have some princess meltdown about cookies or some badass moment kicking some perverts ass.

The most the media got was some picture of Mikasa Ackerman smoking or drinking, but she was a year older than legal age so it wasn't that big of a deal (had she been some previous child starlet, it would've).

Waiting for Mikasa Ackerman to do something scandalous was as irritating as those groupies who block the way up an escalator.

That's why all attention was forced onto her brother, Eren Yeager.

_**Eren Yeager walks out of hotel with more than one girl!**_

_**Eren Yeager crashes Mazda!**_

_**Eren Yeager nearly sets house cat on fire!**_

The second one really shocked people.

Eren and the family moved towards the city so Mikasa could focus on her music, giving him job opportunities as a stuntman in training. Was he the best? No, but he was a determined little thing.

The tabloids eye on his personal life made it much more difficult for him to be the best.

If only there was some way they would stop focusing on him, and move onto his sister. (1)

* * *

Waiting patiently behind his favorite bar, Eren Yeager couldn't help but feel a little anxious as he waited his friend's arrival to discuss their previous agreement. In impatience, he took a final sip of his whiskey and carefully placed the glass on the concrete.

Jean Kirstein soon appeared, a beer in his grip, and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the shorter boy, "What do you want, Yeager? Why'd you call me?"

Eren raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "Thought we were friends."

"Well, we're not," Jean argued, "Armin just said that it was time for me to pay up that favor I owe you."

Eren smirked slightly, "Well, it's not my fault the Cops almost caught you with-"

"What do you want?!" Jean demanded again, irritated with the cocky asshole.

"I would like you to take my sister out on a date," Eren revealed.

Jean paused, processing what his shorter rival demanded. Like a suspicious man would, he asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Eren said with some honesty. He didn't want anything tremendously embarrassing to happen to Mikasa (he could've sent paparazzi pictures if that were the case), he just wanted some attention on her. Some new relationship would seriously gain the publicity. Plus, Mikasa needed to go out and socialize.

In Eren's mind, everybody wins.

"You're sister's that guitarist, right?" Jean clarified.

Easily, Eren could see the obvious excitement in Jean's eyes. All of his friends were at least slightly attracted to her.

"That's all I have to do?" asked a careful Jean.

The brunette boy stuck his hand out, "No strings attached, Jean. Your debt will have been paid. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

When he arrived in their moderate size mansion only to hear the sound _Aldious_ (2) blaring through their too big speakers. That could only mean one thing: Mikasa was at the gym.

When she wasn't working on her music, she was working out. In a way, Eren wished she stopped with the power routines- she might get a bigger six pack then his.

He walked into their basement/gym to see Mikasa torturing the punching bag using only her fists.

"You're home early," she said without turning around.

Eren sighed, turning off the stereo, and watched as Mikasa gave the beat up bag her signature roundhouse. She stopped and turned to face him, grabbing her towel and dabbing at her forehead and bare stomach.

"I need a favor," Eren said.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows almost suspiciously, unwrapping her hands, a silent answer for Eren to continue.

"Would you mind going out with my friend?" he asked seeming innocent.

The oriental woman rewrapped her signature red scarf- a gift from him- around her neck, "Why should I?" Her brother was very high-ranked in Mikasa's eyes; more than likely, she'd comply and do what he asked.

Eren began playing with a Bo staff and responded, "He's a big fan of your music, and he's pretty lonely," feigning sympathy.

The oriental girl sighed, running an unsure hand through her hair. "I don't know, Eren. I'm not sure I'm comfortable going out with some stranger."

Eren feigned hurt, "He's not a stranger. He's my _friend_." He and Jean weren't friends per se, they just got along better than worst enemies did. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Mikasa scrunched her nose at him, "Eren…" she said in a warning tone.

Throwing the Bo staff at her, which she caught without blinking, Eren reasoned, "Just one dinner. It's not like I'm arranging your marriage. If you hate it, you won't have to see him again. Please. I told him I'd set him up with an awesome girl, and you were the first to come to mind!" Eren even threw in the _hurt-puppy_ look.

Mikasa bit her lower lip in contemplation. She huffed, "Fine. But after this, no more setting me up on dates."

Eren smiled, air-hugged his sweaty sister, and yelled, "I will set it up," just before giddily trotting out of the gym.

* * *

Historia Reiss- she preferred to go as _Christa_- strutted over to their band's lead guitarist once she finished putting away her drumsticks. She hovered over the oriental girl who was packing up her sleek black guitar with care.

"Can I help you?" Mikasa asked a little less patiently.

Christa smiled in her timid way, "Did you want to watch a movie at my house tonight?" Christa was more comfortable with someone like Connie, the bassist, but she was slowly learning to step out of her comfort box. Mikasa had some similar qualities making her easier to talk to. Their lead singer, Levi, scared the crap out of…well, everyone. (3)

The blonde was the timid one in the group, and the newest. It was a wonder how she joined a rock band. She chose drummer because it kept her out of the spotlight the most.

"I can't. My brother set me up on a stupid blind date," the Japanese girl said, "Maybe some other time."

Christa's smile faltered slightly, "That's okay." She began to turn- Mikasa could practically the near tears coming. The blonde girl halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Mikasa being the one to halt her, the other two members behind her.

"Come have lunch with us. You're new to the band so you probably didn't know it was our tradition to have lunch together after rehearsals," Mikasa said with a friendly smirk.

Connie nodded enthusiastically at his friends, "Today's pizza day!"

* * *

As Connie and Christa were (somewhat) excitingly chatting about some action movie they happened to both see. Levi would've joined in had the conversation interest him, so he put his attention on finding the other member of the group. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Mikasa was still leaning against the bar waiting for her drinks and fries. Bored with Connie and Christa, Levi headed over to the oriental girl at the bar.

"Being antisocial, Ackerman?" Levi teased.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the older man, "You're one to talk, Shorty McBrood-in-the-Corner."

Levi and Mikasa had a complicated relationship. They weren't exactly enemies- not like when they first met- but they weren't the best of friends. They at least had some sort of mutual understanding towards music if anything.

Levi watched her, observing her as she was on her sleek phone. Mikasa was beautiful for a girl of her age- not covered in oily powders or creamy filth- he only being a few years older then her. He admired the stoic seriousness in her eyes, made her seem… mature.

Levi leaned next to her, "How'd Eren?" he asked casually.

Mikasa actually turned to face him that time. She had to remind herself that Levi used to be one of Eren's teacher, one that used to beat the shit out of him without care. It was after did Levi actually join the band (the original dismay of Mikasa). She said, "He has some job…uh interview." She didn't really know what stuntmen called their job-hunting.

The older man nodded solemnly, "Are you going to be training with him?"

She shook her head, picking at her fries that suddenly appeared, "No. My brother set me up on some blind date."

Levi's eyes widened, staring at the innocent girl eating fries and drinking a beer. Mikasa… on a date…?

"And you're excited about it," he said as more of a statement than a question.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Repeating: _blind_ date. I don't know the guy. Frankly, I'd really rather be doing anything else."

Levi smirked at her slightly, "Even sparring with me?" When he taught Eren, the younger boy would do nothing but complain about how he wasn't as good as his adopted sister. When he met Mikasa in the band, Levi invited her for a spar, but the oriental girl refused. He'd been lightly picking at it ever since.

The girl in the red scarf lightly punched at his shoulder, "Don't push it, Heichou. You know I could take you down in a heartbeat."

He challenged her with his eyes, "And yet you won't seem to face me."

She grabbed her stuff, heading in the direction of their table, "Maybe you don't present a challenge."

He smirked at her back, watching her form sway back and forth. All he could silently think to himself, _Challenge Accepted._

* * *

Considering this was a blind date set up by her brother, Mikasa didn't waste time on her appearance- settling on a long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, her scarf, and some sneakers. It was a minor test, she didn't want to date some guy who only cared about her appearance anyways. Paparazzi's snoopiness was a non-issue.

Waiting patiently at the Italian restaurant, it wasn't until a man was standing in front of her did she realize her date was ready. She looked at a tall man with lightly brown hair and eyes she assumed were a yellowish green color.

"You're Jean right?" she asked.

"My god you're beautiful," he said.

_Oh, brother._ Eren was dead.

* * *

"Did I mention how lovely your black hair is?" Jean asked for the umpteenth time.

Being polite- as polite as anyone silently wishing for food poisoning was- she smiled and answered, "Yes. Yes you have."

"It's just," he started, "I've never seen someone as beautiful as you. The magazines are nothing-"

"Can we talk about something other than my looks?" Mikasa interrupted.

Jean paused seeming puzzled- as if he thought all they were going to do was talk about her looks. Mikasa huffed and asked, "How do you know Eren?"

"Oh," Jean seemed to relax a little more, "I met him in one of my classes. How do you know him?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow before sarcastically saying, "He and I plotted murders and robberies in middle school."

It took Jean a while to realize she was actually joking, and started laughing.

Mikasa huffed, leaning against her chair on her elbow and looked around for the waiter. The food would most likely going to distract her from the boredom and annoyance she was facing. Looking around the room, she did a double take towards what looked like a familiar face. A man in a table diagonal of theirs was staring, almost smiling sarcastically.

Black hair.

Grey eyes.

Cravat.

And cocky expression.

_Levi_.

As if hearing her mental screams at his name, Levi began walking towards their table with a smaller blonde girl following after her.

"Hello, Mikasa," the short, older man greeted with uncharacteristic friendliness.

Responding through grit teeth, Mikasa said, "Hello Levi. Who is your friend?"

The blonde girl moved up, grabbing Mikasa's hand to shake, "I'm Petra. I'm a _big_ fan of your music." She looked over towards Jean, grabbed his hand and introduced herself again (of course minus the music compliment).

"Levi, I remember you!" Jean recalled, when Levi returned with a chair from someone else's table and put it near their own, giving Petra a seat.

"Petra is one of my students. She wanted to talk to you about _pointers_," Levi said, his eyes almost twitching in a wink towards Mikasa, "Why don't you two talk? I have to steal Mikasa away for a while." Without consent, Levi grabbed Mikasa's smaller hand, pulling her towards the front of the restaurant. When they reached the front door, Levi turned to make sure the two were talking, and then pushed Mikasa and himself out the door.

"What the hell, Heichou?" Mikasa asked, "Are you stalking me or something?"

Levi simply scoffed, returning to his stoic self, "Don't get too Cocky, Ackerman. I didn't know you were going to be in that restaurant, but I happened to see how miserable you looked and decided I'd play knight in shining armor. Your welcome."

"And _Petra_?" Mikasa asked with hinted venom.

Levi shrugged, "She is one of my students. We were the last two to leave and she wouldn't leave me alone."

Mikasa pretended to coo, "Aw. Poor little Heichou didn't like his puppy following him around."

"Shut up," Levi lightly shoved her shoulder, "I saved your ass. You owe me."

"I owe you?"

He nodded proudly, "Did you really want to be stuck with that guy for another minute? You looked like you were about to stab yourself with a fork just to get out."

Mikasa gave him a glare, "I wouldn't go to that extreme."

"Bottom line," he said, walking closer and whispering so his breath would brush against her face, "You owe me. And I know you, Ackerman. You will pay up on time, right?"

Mikasa, half of her mind focused on how close the older man was to her and half focused on the fact that she simply hated how right he was, said, "What do you want?"

He grabbed her hand, leading her away from the restaurant, "Something I've wanted for a long time."

* * *

Levi- for once in a long time- was lying on his back, immobile as the younger oriental girl began straddling his waist. She put her Bo staff near his neck, "Do you regret saving me yet?"

Seeing that she was somewhat cocky, Levi took the opportunity to actually put his hand on her waist- shocking her in the moment- and used his leg to push her forward above him, in a sort of tumble. Now it was Mikasa who was on her back. To keep it this way, Levi captured her wrists, keeping her stable against the mat.

"Not really," he said honestly, "You're actually a challenge, Ackerman. I hate to admit it but you've impressed me."

Levi stood up, offering Mikasa a hand, which she took without question. The two sat down against the bench of the local gym, drowning down the water from the bottles they bought.

"Why did you decide you needed to be a badass in self-defense?" he asked with curiousness, handing her a cigarette.

Mikasa ran a hand loosely through her black hair and explained, "I had to learn. It's how I will protect the people I care about. I refuse to let anyone else be taken from me." She took a drag, closing her eyes in attempt at relaxation

"Care to elaborate?" Levi questioned after taking his own drag, wondering if he would hit too close to home.

Mikasa played with the Bo staff in her hand, a way to keep her eyes off Levi. "My parents were killed when I was a child, right in front of my eyes. That's why Eren's family took me in," she said, "The murderers nearly got Eren too… if I hadn't decided to act, he would've died."

Levi didn't know how to respond. He thought if he apologized, she would think he pitied her (which, in reality, he was only doing barely). If he made some snarky comment, she would think he was being insensitive.

Mikasa seemed to accept silence. "Why'd you learn to fight?" she asked in return.

Levi took a deep breath before revealing his history (briefly), "I learned briefly in Juvenile Detention. When I left, I nearly forgot it all until this crazy woman tried to attack me- rape me. I… I felt a little bad about hurting her, but I felt good learning to defend my self." (4) Levi was somewhat worried that Mikasa would be snubbed by his confession; stories of women who took advantage were very uncommon- some women found it offensive.

"I'm glad you defended yourself," Mikasa said, "I… I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Just as Mikasa said her last word, she felt a pair of strong muscular arms capture her in a grasp, like a straitjacket. She couldn't move her hands to defend herself.

"Stop, I'm trying to hug you," Levi said, burying his nose against her sports bra.

"Willingly?" she asked, just to make sure some invisible alien wasn't haunting around and forcing Levi to do weird things against his choice.

Levi did an even more odd thing by putting his lips against the back of her sweaty neck; she knew how he was about germs. This man went on a rant when he saw a dust bunny on top of his microphone, and he went on a cleaning rampage when he saw footprints on the stage (unaware that it was actually his own shoes).

His coarse fingertips brushed against her upper arm, the movement slightly soothing to Mikasa. She put her hand over his, leaning her head closer towards his neck. He reacted by animating his fingers to lightly tickle the side of her stomach.

"I didn't thank you for saving me," Mikasa said, interrupting the sensual silence.

"You could show me how thankful you are," he said into her ear, breathing against the skin and causing her to moan a little.

She asked breathlessly, "How?"

He paused, staring deep into her eyes with his own grey ones.

Mikasa frowned at him, "You're not going to make me clean instruments again are you?"

Levi's eyes widened, hints of lust swirling around in his pupils. With an animalistic growl, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her once more against the mat. She knew her audience well.

Without hesitation, Levi pressed his lips against her plump, red ones. It didn't take long for him to receive the response he desired.

Mikasa clawed at the back of his wife-beater, which was dampened because of their work out making it even sexier. The fact that he was breathing so heavily against her, panting for her, was _very_ arousing.

He pulled away, mashing their sweaty foreheads together, and said, "You're filthy, _Mikasa_."

The oriental woman smirked and pushed him off slowly before standing up and grabbing his hand. She put his hands on her waist, walking backwards towards the gym showers. "You want to _clean_ the dirt, _Levi_?" On normal standards, that wasn't sexy at all.

On Levi standards, he couldn't lead her to the showers fast enough.

* * *

When Eren woke up, he walked past his sister's dark room and noticed that she _still_ wasn't home. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion when he noticed that the bed was still untouched and neatly made.

Did it really go that well with Jean?

He had a good night. Paparazzi _finally_ backed off, allowing him to focus on his workout- he probably lost double the amount he normally would. He was prepared to be the best stuntman- he had the best combat and the best muscles now.

He got the newspaper from outside, putting it on the table just in case Mikasa wanted to read it later- he preferred finding his news online. This time, the newspaper interested him.

It was probably the headline that caught his eye:

_**Rivamika Rises! "Humanity's Strongest" members finally together!**_

Who the hell was "Rivamika"?

It was then he saw a picture of Mikasa, actually looking somewhat happy, and a guy…with grey eyes…

"Mikasa and Levi?" Eren yelped.

He didn't see that coming.

* * *

**How was it?**

**(1) Sorry I made Eren sound like the bad guy; I really like him as a character. I just needed some sort of minor antagonist.**

**(2) Aldious- a girl metal band in Japan that I can't help but love! (Almost as much as I love Stereopony)**

**(3) Sorry if you think the band roles are weird.**

**(4) I read somewhere that the real Levi was some sort of thief or delinquent and I wanted to incorporate a little of that into it. I know the whole "woman raping him" sounds weird, but I support the safety in all genders. I believe women can rape just like men can, and victims don't differentiate between genders.**

**The topic was really unorthodox just like the length. I just wanted to show I could write AU well and I could write long.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
